The present disclosure relates to semiconductor memory devices. More particularly, the disclosure relates to methods of operating nonvolatile memory devices and a memory system including same.
Semiconductor memory devices may be classified in two general types; volatile memory devices and nonvolatile memory devices. Volatile memory devices lose stored data in the absence of applied power, and include SRAM, DRAM and SDRAM. Nonvolatile memory devices retain stored data in the absence of applied power and include ROM, PROM, EPROM, EEPROM, flash memory, PRAM, MRAM, RRAM, and FRAM. Flash memory devices may be further classified as NOR-type or NAND-type.